


calm

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Harry knows he's going to die, he'd just like to be with Peter when it happens.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	calm

**Author's Note:**

> hav som sad,,,,,

He can _feel_ it. He knows it's coming with the feeling of everything in him finally leaving. He feels calm as the curse is finally taking over his cells, just as it was always meant to.

But he can't let it happen yet. Peter isn't here, Peter isn't here to be with him, to hold his hand. Peter hasn't said goodbye.

Felicia tries to hold him down as he stands but he tells her no. He tells her that he _needs_ Peter before he dies.

She doesn't try to stop him after that, only helping him up from the bed. They walk down the hallways of the Osborn Mansion together one last time in silence. No words are exchanged, just the time together.

She calls up a driver and they get into the car. He's leaning on her shoulder the whole ride there, his breath coming out in short gasps.

They arrive at the Parker home, and Harry gets out of the car himself, pleading with Felicia to let him go alone. She allows it, but not without a final hug.

She later remembers how sickly he looked in the sunlight when he left her.

Harry knocks on the door and falls right into Peter's arms as he opens it, his energy depleted.

Peter looks scared and terrified, but Harry is content. Harry speaks about wanting to make a pillow fort and it takes all of Peter's strength to keep from crying.

A fort is made in the living room, pillows and blankets stacked and draped and perfectly made for the perfect fort. And Harry looks so... Happy.

Harry knows. Harry's gotten his last wish, right here by Peter in a pillow fort just like when they were kids...

And Peter's here and it's all alright. Peter loves him and Harry loves him back.

He lets the calm overtake him.


End file.
